


A Frosty Summer

by Sufferando



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Adventure, Other, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sufferando/pseuds/Sufferando
Summary: Cirno tries her best to bring a little refreshment to a summer stricken town





	A Frosty Summer

It was one of the hottest summers ever recorded in the valley, it made throats dry than the barrain fields and made skin indistinguishable from leather. The valley craves the life bringing stream that comes with water. Something like this is very rare for the small town so not many are prepared for it and this brings more turmoil to the valley. Maybe with this blazing summer the townspeople can deal with this issue so that when next summer comes they can be more prepared. Or perhaps they shall be taken advantage of by the spirits from beyond their own reality. Many spirits see themselves as better than the likes of humans, and they have a right to assume so. Many can have powers that only others can dream of or can’t even comprehend. Some can possess the divine might of a god or have the knowledge to blow a normal man’s mind into ribbons. And then there are some that can just make ice, but they believe that they have the knowledge of a god. Specifically a small fairy named Cirno. An ice fairy to be more specific, one that can weld the power of the elements. Her mind is far stronger than any power, to herself as it were. From the outskirts of the village she looks to the humans of the village and remarks.

“Ha! Silly humans, not having any water. They should have been more smarter!” she begins to generate a small smirk on her face, “They need someone, someone like me! If they’re not too careful it might be their last summer!” She puffs out her chest in a vain show of confidence “Hm! Welp good thing I’m feeling nice today, I’ll help the humans out in no time.” Cirno begins to lift from her hiding and descends into the village to hopefully save them, the last thing the humans need is more trouble. To Cirno, she knows that they’re miserable and even if she helps a little they’ll be better because of her. To get to the human village she would have to cross through the forest. An easy task but one that does few watchers from the trees as whispers flow, being carried by the leaves.

“What does she think she’s doing?”

“That heat will melt her wings before she even makes it to the village entrance.”

“Lets see where this goes, it might be funny.”

The voices turn into snickering and slowly fade away to the sounds of the surrounding forest. Being completely oblivious, Cirno continues her way through to the very edge till the trees are just saplings. Her wings slowly flutter to a stop as she continues the rest of the way on foot. Setting down she feels the ground below her.

“AH!” She cried out. The packed dirt is filled with the heat of the blazing sun that an ice fairy’s feet have never felt before. She continues to move forward doing her best to use her cold aura to combat the vile temperature. Her prints leaving small blotches in the ground but would steadily dry away. While being too focused on the fiery floor she hadn’t even realized she was at the gate leading into the human village. Taking in a gasp of air she entered the gate and was immediately horrified at the humans. Many were collapsed on the sides of the streets or had they brains seemingly melted away from the excessive heat.

“Wow!” Cirno said to herself “These people really do need my help!” She made haste trying to find the perfect place to set up within the settlement. Looking around she noticed a crate, no smaller than herself, on the side of the road. It looked like the perfect place to set up a makeshift stand for her product. Walking up to the smaller wooden crate she decided to give it a look that would get the attention of passersby. Taking her hands and moving them along the edges of the box she made small icey patterns and snowflake prints on the front. Also conjuring frost to put around her stage, it was as if she was transforming the landscape around the stand. Taking a back she looked at her creation with proud recognition and decided she was ready for business. 

“Come one, come all!” she announced, “Tired of this dastardly decay? Than treat this summer like winter with glaze of coolness from ice certified Cirno.” Her words traveled through the land as many heard the proposition of cooling down in this barren waste. Cirno was finally at the start of her business empire, creating blocks of ice for the humans to enjoy however they wanted. Many used it to cool themselves or their families or even their animals who were going through the same exhaustion. In other words, specifically Cirno’s, it was a “hit” for all to enjoy. But with all great idea comes the enemy of criticism. 

‘I am the strongest!’ she thought ‘There’s no one who could ever be as smart as me to come up with an idea such as this!” Leaning back in her own confidence her smile stretched from ear to ear. Shutting her eyes and basking in her glory before a rude awakening.

“Your ice doesn’t melt.” a voice sliced through her fortitude as became faced with reality.

“What?” she whimpered. Opening her eyes faced her with a crowd of grimacing people clutching the blocks of ice that had received earlier. 

“We’ve been waiting for hours for this stuff to melt but it’s just ice,” They moved in closer “What’s the deal here? Sure it cooled us off but we can’t use this to save us.”

The memering continued as more and more people piled up. Some had ice stuck to their hands, some had it stuck to their tongues, and some were just trying to throw it at the stand. She shuddered at the thought of the plan coming to a swift end so soon.

“Uh, if you would excuse me for one moment.” She replied before ducking behind the crate. ‘What am I going to do?’ she thought, ‘How could my plan melt away like this?” She began to tear up as she curled up and remained on the floor. 

“You’re looking a little down ice fairy.” a voice spoke. Cirno sensed a stronger heat, one that was much more powerful than the sun’s heat. Lifting her head revealed Moko, standing there with a gleam in her eye. 

“W-what are you doing here?” she still whimpered. Moko gave a small snicker.

“Just returning some souls to this decaying land,” she peered around for a moment “Well I have to thank you for trying your best to give this place some life.”

“I know,” her tears started to flow again “I’m so stupid.” Moko’s snicker turned into a hearty laugh.

“I think you just need some help.” She began to go around the village and began to melt the impossible ice. Her magic was just strong enough to start the melting process. Cirno’s eyes widen at the sight of the village cheering for the miracle, her tears were no longer from the pain of sadness but the happiness of prosperity. Facing Moko she cried out.

“You’re the strongest!” Moko laugh again and picked up the small fairy.

“No, we’re the strongest!” 

Cirno returned to the forest again after the day was saved with the same smile she had when leaving. The leaves descended again as the whispers returned to only fall upon superior ears.

“Why is she smiling?”

“Maybe she didn’t fail for once.”

“Is she as smart as she says she is?”

“Maybe she truly strong.”

“The strong-est!” she cried.

The voices once again faded away, perhaps more rapid, as Cirno made her way home with her confidence at an all time high.


End file.
